


[PODFIC] Confiteo / Written by Ghostie

by CheyanneChika



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching over Clint's unconscious body, Coulson finally confesses what their relationship means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Confiteo / Written by Ghostie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confiteo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213763) by [Ghostie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie/pseuds/Ghostie). 



> Okay, so, this is my very first Podfic. I thought it was appropriate to do it, using the first story that pairs Phil Coulson and Clint Barton. Thanks so much to Ghostie for letting me play with her story, it was awesome and you should totally go check out that version too.

So, I read this and I just couldn't resist. I hope you all like it.

I've posted it here on 4Shared:  
<http://www.4shared.com/mp3/-mpZHWbace/Confiteo_-_Ghostie_-_CheyanneC.html?#>

Or on Mediafire:  
<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lt10wd1ydrkycld/Confiteo_-_Ghostie_-_CheyanneChika.mp3>

This Podfic is 23 Minutes and 58 Seconds Long. To read the original story, written by Ghostie, click up at the top or [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213763).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening and please leave a comment, I'm hungry for opinions.


End file.
